The Train Kid
by Olviv
Summary: Six-year-old homeless orphan, Kagome Higurashi is found by L after she saves the life of one Raye Penber, leading her to become a public icon of rebellion, calling her in to use her powers to deflect the power of Kira. She's helping the world, but maybe she can help him too? Rated T Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stared wide eyed at the man who was coughing and spluttering on the train station's ground, all visible signs of the heart attack that he had almost died from had completely disappeared. He was alive, her powers had gotten rid of the awful aura that had surrounded him.

The six-year-old slumped to the ground, the murmurs of the crowd around them growing louder and yet slightly further away as ambulance men came in with a stretcher.

"Hey kid, do you uh, want to come with us?" she heard one of them ask her, closing her mouth, she looked up at them and nodded whilst slowly standing up.

She knew as soon as the man had stepped out of the train's carriage and proceeded to collapse, it was the work of Kira, the horrible feeling of the Death Note covered him.

She had stopped the power that Kira held.

* * *

So many things had happened since the final battle with Naraku.

First, the Shikon-no-Tama had taken her back in time through her own past and put her back into her six-year-old body, her family could not remember anything, which for her was a blessing in disguise as she'd rather forget about everything that had happened.

Second, her family was involved in a shoot-out, an armed thief decided that the shrine would be a good place to rob, they had been shot to death whilst she had been at school, leaving her orphaned.

Third, she had refused to go to an orphanage, rendering her homeless. She had refused to go to an orphanage as she had seen it as an opportunity to travel and learn about the world, even though she was still too sad to leave Japan at that point in time.

A rather annoying part about refusing to go to an orphanage however is the fact they knew she had no living relatives and thus continuously attempted to find her and bring her in, she had remembered seeing herself in the newspapers a couple of times.

Sitting in a hospital room, leaning against the bed the man she had saved was laid out on, she realized just how easy it would be for them to find her.

Hearing a knock at the door, she sat up and stared at it as it opened up, revealing a woman.

"Hello there." she said as she came over and sat next to her, she blinked at her shyly, ducking down a little bit. The woman noticed this and smiled at her.

"You were the one that saved his life, right?" she asked, gulping, Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, you did save my fiance's life." blinking up at her, she licked her lips slowly and replied.

"H-he's your f-fiance?" she felt a lot less awkward around the woman now that she knew what she was here for, a woman who was engaged to a man who had almost been killed by Kira, yet miraculously survived thanks to a six-year-old. She'd be worried too.

"Yes, I want to thank you." Kagome stiffened up as she felt the woman hug her, but easily relaxed into it.

"You're welcome, but, it was the right thing to do." she muttered, not caring if she heard it or not.

* * *

For the next several days, Kagome remained by the unconscious male's side, unwilling to leave, just in case he was attacked by the power of the Death Note once again, he got several visitors a day, from his fiancee and her family to his parents who had heard about it and flown there, they had profusely thanked her to the point of almost smothering her.

Today's first visitor was a bit different from the rest, she was pretty sure he wasn't a relative of his and he had been followed in shortly by an older gentleman, she felt a bit awkward, just sitting in the silence with the odd people, waiting for them to speak.

"How did you do it?" she blinked, turning to look at him with openly curious eyes.

"Do what?" she answered his question with a question of her own.

"How did you stop the heart attack that was caused by Kira?" she blinked a few times before turning her head to the side in a confused puppy sort of manner.

"I-I don't really know." it wasn't a lie, she still didn't know how her powers worked, she just followed her gut feelings. She heard him make a sound as if he were contemplating her answer.

"What if I told you I was L?" he shot at her.

"I'd believe you." came her reply.

"Just like that?"

"You have the feeling I'd get from someone who spends most of their time watching TV crime drama, so it's not that hard to believe." she muttered, leaning onto the bed.

"I see."

It wasn't long before the odd duo left.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a confused cry, blinking her eyes to remove the blurriness from sleep, she looked at the very confused male who was staring at her.

"You're awake!" she cried out in relief.

"Who are you? Where am I? I thought I was a goner, wait, am I in the hospital? How long was I out?" she answered his questions without missing a beat.

"My name's Kagome, yes you're in the hospital, you were out for a week and a half."

"A week and a half? Oh no, oh no."

"Please don't panic, it won't be good for your heart, especially after you had a heart attack." she fretted over him, whilst leaning for the button to call the nurse in, said nurse came in quickly and shooed her out.

Stumbling out of the room and into the hallway, she took out the money and the paper that Naomi had given her so that she could call her when he woke up. Kagome looked around and quickly spotted a pay phone, tapping the numbers in quickly, she waited out the ring tone and sighed as she heard the older woman pick up.

"Hello?" came the tired muttering from the other end.

"Naomi, he's awake." she told her.

"Really? I'm on my way!" came the ecstatic reply, before hanging up quickly, not giving her a chance to reply.

Trudging to the small waiting room, she sat and stared at the silent TV playing the news.

About half an hour later, Naomi stormed into the room and sat next to her as they waited, after another fifteen minutes of waiting, the two were called into the room.

Naomi ran up to her fiance and hugged him.

"Naomi, can't, breathe." he gasped out.

"Heh, sorry, Raye." she muttered.

"It's no problem, but could you tell me something?" he asked.

"Anything."

"I know who she is, but what's the kid doing here?" he looked at the older woman, Kagome shuffled on her feet, suddenly aware of just how dirty she must look and smell to the older male.

"Raye, Kagome's the one who saved your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome allowed herself to relax slightly as she scurried inside the train station, ducking under the barriers, she made her way to the second platform. She passed a quick glance across the many people gathered there before moving to check the timetable.

The next train would be there in fifteen minutes, which gave her enough time to slip onto the track and make her way down to an abandoned tunnel.

Her sensitive ears picked up slight snoring as she entered the dimly lit cavern, an abandoned train carriage sat on eroded tracks and just outside sat a small bonfire which was currently burnt out.

As she walked into the cave a little more, she spotted the figure of a small sleeping dog, his fur matted and dirty, a torn bag of dog food lay close by, still half full.

"I'm back, Kou." She muttered and the dog turned his head to face her, before bounding over to her. He was a butterfly dog, a very pretty breed.

A sudden slight gasp had her alert, someone had come down to their home and was now just at the entrance of the tunnel.

Kagome got up wondering over to the figure, Kou stuck close to her, ready to attack if need be. Her eyebrows rose slightly as she recognised the figure. "Naomi, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Her question caught the older woman off guard.

"This is your home? I had suspicions that you were an orphan but I never thought that you'd be." Her voice trailed off as she looked around the place, the splash of water dripping from the ceiling had her snap her attention back to the child. "I decided to follow you to make sure you got home safely, but when I saw you jump onto the tracks, I knew there was something else going on."

Kagome felt her irritation grow slightly, before allowing it to calm, she'd told her that she would be fine getting home on her own, but if she thought about it, she'd be concerned if a six-year-old was just wondering around a city like Tokyo by themselves too.

"Very well, you've seen me home, so now you can get back to your fiance." She looked the older woman in the eyes, forcing herself to look away as she saw tears building in her eyes. "You don't need to worry about me, he needs you more, Naomi, so get to him."

Naomi shook her head in denial. "Raye would be upset if he heard how and where you were living. He wouldn't want you to be here, Kagome, why _are_ you here? Why aren't you in an orphanage?"

Kagome's eyes darkened slightly as she remembered her time at the orphanage she'd been sent to, the people that ran it were cruel and the children were either afraid to do anything or bullies.

"I was assigned to an orphanage, but I ran." She muttered. "I don't want to go back, please don't send me back." She could feel tears growing in her eyes and she couldn't force them down. Her hand subconsciously lifted to her left shoulder where she rubbed it for a second.

Naomi crouched down, before rolling her sleeve up, uncovering a scar. Kagome felt herself flinch out of her grasp, her hand quickly rolling it back down.

"I won't take you back there." She announced to the child.

Kagome could feel herself shaking, and could feel Kou licking her hand, giving her his support.

* * *

Once she had calmed down, Naomi had decided to take her back to her place, Kou had also come, the small ball of fur comforted her a lot.

As soon as they'd gotten to her home, she'd found a large t-shirt for her to wear and had given her soaps and shampoos for a shower, she'd decided to clean Kou first, Naomi had been quite surprised that he was actually white as the dirt had caused him to gain a dark brown shade.

When the two of them were clean, they'd had food and Kagome found herself drawn towards sleep very easily soon after.

Naomi smiled at the sleeping girl and the dog she was cuddled into, before she got up from the sofa and made her way into her bedroom, the place was a single bedroom and Kagome had insisted on taking the sofa since she hadn't wanted to intrude anymore than she had.

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialled a number that she hadn't called for awhile. When Raye had been in the hospital, he'd come up to her and asked if she could keep an eye on Kagome and call in every so often, she'd told Raye when he was awake and he'd said that when he was well he would take over for her.

She sighed as she remembered how scared she was that her fiance would be dead, but the small scrap of a girl had saved his life, she was in so much debt to the child, but she didn't seem to know that or if she did, she didn't care.

Naomi's attention perked back to the phone as it was answered.

"Hello, Naomi, I trust everything is alright?"

"Yes, but this is about Kagome."

* * *

When Kagome woke up in the morning, she felt well rested.

"Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" Naomi asked from the dining table that was behind the sofa.

Kagome nodded as she made her way over, a bowl was placed on the side for cereal and a bowl had been filled with the dog food on the floor for Kou.

"Sleeping on a sofa definitely beats sleeping on an old spring loaded train seat." She chirped.

Naomi raised an eyebrow slightly. "That sounds uncomfortable."

"It is." Kagome spoke, staring the older woman directly in the eyes.

Naomi could get a better look at her now, she could tell the child was far too thin and pale, suggesting that she was most likely ill but covering it quite well. Now the child was clean, she could tell that her hair was a raven black and not a dull dark brown like she'd originally thought.

The news was currently on the television in the background, she took note that Kagome was paying a lot of attention to it, which would make sense as she most likely needed to know what was going on in the world if she was living on the streets, making sure she avoided certain areas.

A breaking news article appeared on the screen, an orphanage in the Midwest Tokyo area had been shut down due to child abuse and neglect.

Kagome hummed, taking her spoon out of her mouth. "So, what did you do last night?" She questioned the older woman, before breaking out into a small grin. "Thank you, for what you've done."

Naomi smiled at the child. "No need to thank me, I only told some people I know." She thought about what she could tell her. "From what I know, they grew up in an orphanage, he must not have liked how they treated you either."

Kagome shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth in response, before looking back to the television.

She hoped nothing else would go wrong from this point onwards.


	3. Thank You For Reading

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dear Readers,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have lost interest in Inuyasha, as such, I have put any and all works with the Inuyasha fandom in them up for adoption./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for your understanding,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Olviv/p 


End file.
